Different kinds of holding arrangements for packages, which often consist of cardboard boxes or similar and which contain products, particularly disposable articles such as disposable gloves of for example latex, masks etc. are known. Use of such articles is particularly common within medical care where clean, hygienic articles often are a requirement, but they are also used in many other different situations where the requirements as to hygienic and clean conditions are high, for example in many different laboratory environments, within food industry and for production of products where the requirements are particularly high on the products being clean, free from contamination, free from dust or similar. Also in order to protect the user against subjects which can be harmful, bacteria etc. the use of such in packages stored articles, is very common.
Different problems relate to the holding of packages for such articles. It is required that the packages be easily accessable, that it is simple to remove one or a desired number of articles without more articles being withdrawn, since they cannot be put back into the package due to the requirements that the packages be clean or hygienic. Other in the package remaining articles, should also not be affected in such a way that they become incorrectly positioned in the package and difficult to remove from the package in a proper manner, or become dirty or contaminated. This in turn poses high requirements on holding arrangements for such packages. They must admit that packages can be kept in a safe and stable manner, that they are easily accessible and that the storing enables fulfilment of relevant requirements related to hygiene, otherwise in a serious case a consequence may be that bacteria are spread and remaining articles are contaminated and/or that the package itself gets contaminated, and in a less serious case remaining articles have to be disposed of if there is a risk that more articles then intended are removed, which however in turn easily may have as a consequence that they are put back into the package, in particular if many articles unintentionally are withdrawn.
Many holding arrangement are such that it is more or less necessary to, for example with one hand keep the package in place in the holding arrangement, whereas, with the other hand an article is withdrawn through the opening of the package. This among other things means that the package is gripped by hands which are not clean or hygienic and the relevant requirements become difficult to meet in addition to the fact that it is unpractical to have to use both hands.
WO 0 074 530 shows a holder for packages for gloves which is intended for wall mounting. This holder comprises units functioning as springs arranged to load a package from above, in a side plane which is perpendicular to the plane in which the opening of the package is located, in order to in such a manner solve problems with the package being displaced or that it falls out when an article is removed. This retaining is however not sufficient and it has shown that removal of an article easily has as a consequence that one or more articles are withdrawn and fall down for example on the floor, partly due to the opening being located in a vertical plane, partly due to the retaining capacity being unsufficient. Articles which have been touched have to be disposed of, which results in an unnecessary waste, but in the worse case the articles are left, or they are put back into the package, which means that the requirements on cleanness or hygienic conditions are not fulfilled, but that all, or a plurality of, articles in the package are affected. A common way of preventing such a situation is to hold on the package and also hold the article located on the top and which is to remain in the package, which also means that requirements on hygiene or cleanness cannot be fulfilled.
Moreover the articles are not easily accessible, partly due to the construction of the holder as such, and at least to the same extent due to the use of the springy units, which also often require that two hands be used.